Shippo's true self
by siruc
Summary: this is my first fan fic, well this is my edit one but still first. Shipo's true thoughts didn't work out so ne who Shippo is the quiet one and thos are the ones to look out for. What is Shippo really about? DUN DUN DUN!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people this story is all about Shippo because you never really get to hear his point of on Inuyasha. Shippo is an evil little have demon who only wants WORLD DOMINATION! and a little kinkey hoe on his side. Can you Guess Who? Well enjoy.**

It was a day like any other, bright and shiny. "I hate days like these" I said a loudly to myself. "Why must it always be so bright, why can't it be dark and quiet?" "When i rule the world i shall conquer all light and darkness and let the dark devour this stupid light! Muhahahahaha!" Shippo just sat there with that evil grin upon his face, as he plot for his day of Mid-night forever.

"Shippo..." Kagome began to ask her question. "what are you thinking?" Shippo was stunned. Has she figured out all of his years of plotting and evil demise? "Shut up wench! You know nothing you little whore!" Kagome stood up and put her hands on her hips and said, "What did you say!?" Oh crap, did i say that out loud? Me and my big mouth i gotta stop think so loudly. Shippo chuckled at he is little thought. "Shippo! I'm waiting for my answer so when Inuyasha comes i will tell him and you will be in big trouble mister." Oh yes spare me for your little affairs. Even though i still stand by what i didn't mean to say out loud. "Um... nothing Kagome. I didn't mean to say such terrible things to you." Yeah what ever. He chuckled again but only in his head this time. "I mean.." God i hate making things up on the top of my head in such direr moments. "It's just that time a year where my demon half will show up at unexpected moments. So you'll have to excuse me." He grinned widely

Dame that wench when the time is right i shall drug her and make her my queen for the night. "Muhahaha" he laughed loudly once more. "um.. Shippo" "WHAT IS IT THIS TIME YOU SCKOOL GIRL WEARING SLUT! YOU KNOW YOU MEAN TO WAER THAT BECAUSE YOU WANT ALL THE MONKS AND MEN OF VILLAGES AND DEMONS weather they be half or not TO STARE YOU EASY CHEAP WENCH!!!" Kagome stud stun and shocked.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!" Dame her and me, why am i speaking so loudly? "Ah.. Kagome. I am sorry please don't tell Inuyasha. I will try harder to keep the evil inside a bit more." Gr.. this will never work she will still tell that wretched Inuyasha.

**Well thats the first chapter, sorry it so short but can't tell you everthing on the first chapter. r & r for please thxs!**


	2. Nights spent in jail

**Summary: Shippo must stay in an underground enchanted ditch so he can not harm anyone to Miroku's, Inuyasha's, or anyone elses eyes. They think he is possessed by a higher powerful demon but not as powerful as them, but they are not sure of there hypotheses. So Shippo is grounded. basically **

Dame them for putting me in this a cursed ditch! That stupid monk and that repulsive half demon Inuyasha, how dare they put me in here like an animal. "Okay Shippo you're only in here until we find out all the details to your actions and misbehaviors." Shouted Miroku. "Yeah yeah, and next time you wanna get out of line we'll make the hole smaller and I'll make you eat those words you say." "Please be quiet and calm down Inuyasha, we know it's not Shippos fault for going berserk. It's probably just his demon hormones acting out, it really isn't.." Inuyasha then spat down in the enchanted hole and shouted once more. "Yeah you better pray it can be controlled or I'll slice right through you." Inuyasha laughed at his words. Shippo then replied, "Guys this really isn't necessary, i mean it is under control."

They all just walked off pretending as if they didn't hear him.

"AHH.." Shippo hit the dirt wall hard and shouted 'Mole- Snout'! It always him to dig through any sort of wall or concrete. **Kaboom!** It back fired on him."Dang! I was sure that would work." His forehead began to bleed, it was bleeding but only for a short while. How will I get out of here? He thought to himself as he began to think of a spell or potion he could make to escape or at least get a good boost of energy for his thoughts.

It was some odd bright outside when I was first forced down here now the moon is full and i tried practically everything in my lower level power. But if i used my full demon side of power they could surly figure me out and it would set off Inuyasha and i am still not ready to take him yet. Well i grow tired now i must get some sleep and think of tomorrows plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week now since I've been down in this accursed barrier. While down here i have slept and contented myself with my dreams of **DOMINATION! **And how i can find the right shanty to sing and make them all forget about me and my little episodes I've been having. Or maybe i just run far away after i am free and look for herbs and stuff and make some powder of forget.

"Okay Shippo we think you have settled down now quite enough now, so we will let you out now." I heard Miroku from the far away distance above me. "Oh thank you friends. And i promise that i am well now, and that it wont happen again." Hahaha. Foolish beings they are so foolish for letting me go and when the time is right, which i can sense is near, they all shall perish by my demonic powers! Except for one, my truest dear Kagome. "Muhahaha!" Oops i apparently have opened my stupid mouth again. Shippo then slapped himself quickly for opening his trap. I really hope they didn't hear me, because if i would have spent one more night in there i would have regretted my mistakes of that night. Shippo chuckled to himself.

**Okay r & r for me thx!**


	3. What could be going on?

**WELL WELL... LOOKS LIKE I FINALLY WROTE A CHAPTER 3. enjoy plz**

It's been at least a month now since that little incident, and everything has went back to its normal routine. And I cant seem to get Kagome out f my head, it just drives me crazy! I mean when the sun sets just right and it shines on her she seems like an angel. AND WE CAN "T FORGET ABOUT THOSES LEGS!! So long and so smooth! GOD DAM GIRL QUIT TEASING AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!

"Shippo..." Kagome began to speak to me as i stared at her so hard. "why are you staring at me like that, is there something the matter?" "Hell ya girl, you ain't in my lap" Shippo blurted without thinking.

Kagome and everyone stood stunned and just stared at Shippo blankly. "I mean..." dam this mouth of mine. "uh...**LOOK THERES A STAIN ON YOUR CLOTHES KAGOME**!!" "**What!?**" Kagome began to panic and started to look and feel around her uniform. "**Oh my gosh are you serious!**" Wow ever since Kagome dyed her hair blond i began noticing her conceited side is starting to show a lot more, and her stupidity has been acting up lately. "um...guys i gotta go find a hot spring and wash this thoroughly." Kagome shouted as she ran deeper into the woodsy forest. "Uh...Kagome! **WAIT UP! YOU BARELY KNOW THESE PARTS!**" Inuyashsa shouted as he ran after her. "**KAGOME!**"

"So...we should go Sango and find some fire wood looks like they will be awhile." Miroku said to Sango as he winked at her. "Oh yes, we should." and then she winked back to him. "Kilala stay with Shippo and watch over this area we will be back as soon as possible." Miroku and Sango then sprinted off in another darker part of this woodsy forest.

So it's just me and the beast. Well i need some me time so i gotta get rid of this horrid feline. **"SLEEPY COMA -BLUE POWDER!" **Kilala then growled and then slowly fainted into sweet unconsciousness.

"aww... look at the poor kitty, so beautiful when sleeping" Shippo then kicked the cat and went fishing for about an hour then came back with 6 fish. Well it looks like no ones here yet and i see no fire, so i guess i will get everything prepared and feast with myself tonight. **"FOX-FIRE!" **"ah..." Shippo said as he relaxed and ate his well cooked meal. "i wonder where the others are and what they could be doing?" Shippo thought curiously to himself.

**DUN DUN DUN! WHAT WILL HE DO NEXT!? Thx 4 reading and remember to r&r for me, i know theres a lot of mistakes.**


End file.
